


untouchable

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: minimalist memoirs [4]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insoo doesn't actually appear I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: "Who's that?" Seonho tries to point across the courtyard without being too obvious. The man he has in mind is dressed comfortably in a knit sweater the colour of autumn leaves, paired with black jeans and sneakers. He looks pretty and kind of unapprochable, which makes Seonho want to know him more."Well, firstie, that is Hwang Minhyun, vice President of the Student Council." The person talking looks three years older than he is, and he is beautiful. They watch as said man flies into someone's arms, kiss him on the forehead, and then duck under the archway. "The dude he just kissed is his boyfriend, Kim Jonghyun, President of the Student Council. Which is why they are entirely unapprochable.""Ah," Seonho mutters, chatised. "Right."





	untouchable

Guanlin takes his hand, smiling comfortingly at him. Seonho isn't sure what he's trying to accomplish: the other might be older, but his Korean is stilted and awkward. He tells him exactly that, and Guanlin scowls, recounting a list of Korean curses.

"Impressive." Their guide says, a senior with a pretty smile. He looks bored but at least he's awake. "I'm Japanese, don't worry about how foreign students do here, Guanlin-ssi. It's going to be fine."

"Thanks?" Guanlin stutters, and the guide reintroduces himself as Kenta. Seonho feels mildly guilty for not having heard the front part of his lecture.

"Who's that?" He tries to point across the courtyard without being too obvious. The man he has in mind is dressed comfortably in a knit sweater the colour of autumn leaves, paired with black jeans and sneakers. He looks pretty and kind of untouchable, which makes Seonho want to know him more.

"Well, firstie, that is Hwang Minhyun, vice President of the Student Council." The person talking looks three years older than he is, and he is beautiful. They watch as said man flies into someone's arms, kiss him on the forehead, and then duck under the archway. "The dude he just kissed is his boyfriend, Kim Jonghyun, President of the Student Council. Which is why they are entirely unapprochable."

"Ah," Seonho mutters, chatised. "Right."

"Hyunbin!" Kenta rejoices, pulling the man into a hug. "Kids, this is Kwon Hyunbin, our resident model who uses his paycheck to buy us kimchi ramen."

Hyunbin scoffs in disbelief.

"Is that all I am to you, hyung?" He demands.

"Well, he's not very nice." Kenta pouts, and Hyunbin dislodges himself with an indignant sniff. 

"See who buys you food now." He announces before grabbing his backpack and moving off. It's a Kanken, the kind of bag all the cool kids on Tumblr buy. Seonho spots pins attached all over the bag, and an iron on patch that says Justice League with a heart.

"Hello, firsties!" Someone else glides up to them, grinning widely. "And Kenta."

"Minki." Their guide warns, and Seonho looks at the newcomer with disbelief. It's unfair, he thinks. Minki has piercings in his ears and soft black hair, his fringe parted into two and curled towards each other to expose a hint of his forehead. His face is poreless, and he's wearing a layer of lip gloss.

"-ho. Seonho." Guanlin taps him, and he blinks. Everyone stares at him a little oddly. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, can't help my face." Minki says unapologetically. "Need to meet Baekho for vocals, see you!"

Kenta shakes his head as he runs off.

"He thinks you two are cute." He tells them, turning all of them to walk through the hallways. "That's better than when some juniors called him out for being gay. Minki tore the boy's piercings off."

"He's gay?" Guanlin asks, looking at Seonho. Seonho pinches his side viciously. "Ouch, that hurt, you dick."

"Yeah, but he's with that senior from the other university. His boyfriend's doing a Master in English." Kenta shudders. "Aron-hyung's cool, but I don't get his coursework at all."

"What do you take, hyung?" Seonho redirects the conversation, although slightly disappointed.

"Liberal arts." He waves his hand to the building. "I'm thinking of specialising in Asian Culture."

"I'm doing Sports Physiology." Guanlin comments unhelpfully. "Wait, is that-"

"Yongguk-ah!" Kenta calls, waving the guy over.

"Longguo-ge." Guanlin fist bumps the dude. "I didn't know you go here."

"Yah, Lai Guanlin!" Yongguk grins. "Nice to see you, man."

Seonho watches the scene as the conversation descends into Chinese with a smattering of English phrases. Yongguk finally waves goodbye to them, thanking them for walking him to his building.

"Hyung takes Math." Guanlin says in wonder as they walk away.

"What about you, Seonho?" Kenta asks, smiling sweetly.

"I take Biochemistry." He says shyly, and he raises an eyebrow. 

"Wow, that's sick." The senior says, evidently not getting it. "I have a friend, Insoo. He's in that faculty too. I should introduce you two."

"Firsties!" Someone shrieks, and Kenta drags one hand down his face.

"Eunki-" He starts, and said man links arms with Seonho and Guanlin.

"Hello, you two are so cute." He announces. "I'm adopting you."

"What does adopting mean?" Guanlin asks, and Eunki positively coos at him.

"Adorable." He says with satisfaction, picking up their lanyards to study their names. "Seonho and Guanlin. I'll see you two around. Kenta-hyung, you need to turn up for dance practice before Taehyun-hyung and I castrate you. Bye!"

Eunki bounces off, and Kenta looks pained.

"That's Eunki. He's a second year but already in all the Advanced Dance classes." He mutters. "Jesus. I was hoping we'll avoid all the crazy characters on your first day."

"Eunki-hyung is cool." Seonho says in defence. 

"Wait till he starts dragging you to parties. You should see him when he's drunk." Kenta points out. "Shouldn't have said that, should I?"

"What does adopting mean?" Guanlin echoes.

"Here we are." Kenta stops them at the fountain where they started. "That's the end of the school tour Minhyun insists the seniors conduct for all firsties. Remember the shortcuts I taught you, although everyone gets one week of late passes because of how big this hellhole is."

Seonho thanks him, and Kenta waves, straddling a bicycle and paddling away.

"It's going to be okay." Guanlin murmurs, taking his hand. Seonho pastes an uncertain smile on his face.

"Of course it is." He says lightly. "You've got me to take care of you."

"Ass." Guanlin grunts, dropping the hand, and Seonho slings an arm around his waist.

"Come on, Guanlin-ah." He teases. "Let's get this school year started."

**Author's Note:**

> where was I going with this???? no idea but here i hope yall enjoyed it! please leave me a comment thank you very much ♡


End file.
